Ages of James Hook
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. After Captain James Hook is tied, he suffers due to various memories haunting him. Inspired by Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Professor Smee, The Rake, When Games Become Deadly, The Croc and the Clock, Wendy and the Croc, Ages of Pan 1 and 2, etc. Captain James Hook x Cecilia.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Captain Hook enjoyed every minute of performing a recital. He smiled as his vocals varied with songs. He opened his eyes. After focusing on the harpsichord, Captain Hook turned to his crew. His eyes were on almost all frowns. Smee's smile was genuine. He always enjoyed hearing Captain Hook's vocals.

Captain Hook wondered if the pirates were going to sell him to a petting zoo another time. At least Smee returned him to his ship. After Smee gave him treats and cuddled him for a few hours. Captain Hook thought he viewed Mullins and Cookson holding ropes. He turned to his harpsichord again. He continued to sing.

Perhaps Mullins was going to summon animal control again. At least Smee returned Captain Hook to the Jolly Roger another time. After Smee cuddled him for what seemed like hours.

Captain Hook's vocals were a bit nasal. They were high pitched for a few minutes. They also sounded cute. Captain Hook opened his eyes another time. He smiled as tears formed in his eyes and eventually streamed down his face. His vocals and emotions still varied. He stood and approached his crew.

''Let's return to the Jolly Roger. Perhaps I will perform another recital tomorrow,'' Captain Hook said. He frowned at Cookson and Mullins. ''You know exactly what to do,'' he said before he nodded near the harpsichord. Captain Hook watched as their shoulders slumped. He continued to frown. ''Do not damage my beloved harpsichord before and after you bring it to the Jolly Roger!'' he said.

Cookson and Mullins scowled. They exchanged glances. They nodded and approached Captain Hook.

''Ropes won't be used for the harpsichord this time,'' Mullins said.

Captain Hook scowled and stepped back at the same time. ''I AM YOUR CAPTAIN!'' he shouted. He saw worry in Smee's eyes. He gasped after Billy Jukes held Smee's arms behind his back. After scowling again, Captain Hook raised his hook above his head. ''You will never tie me!'' he said to Mullins and Cookson. His scowl remained the minute Cookson and Mullins dodged his hook.

Cookson tied Captain Hook's arms to the sides of his body. He viewed him struggling. He took one end of the rope and dragged Captain Hook to a tree. Cookson smiled while Mullins tied their captain to it.

''I am going to replace you,'' Mullins said to Captain Hook. A smile formed after Captain Hook continued to struggle and scowl.

''Perhaps I'll find your mother's picture and bring it to you. I am going to tear it to shreds at a snail's pace,'' he said.

Captain Hook ceased struggling. His lip trembled as tears formed in his eyes. ''Mummy!'' A tear ran down his face.

''You're weak! You sob at the drop of a hat if someone even mentions your beloved mother,'' Mullins said to Captain Hook.

Another scowl materialized on Captain Hook's face. He began to smile. ''The resting bear will attack you after you poke him.

Your tears will be revealed,'' Captain Hook said to Mullins.

The confused Smee tilted his head to one side. ''I don't see bears here,'' he said. Smee viewed Captain Hook rolling his eyes and frowning.

''What are we going to do with Hook's harpsichord?'' Billy Jukes asked as he turned to Mullins.

''We'll return to the Jolly Roger without it,'' Mullins said. He focused on Captain Hook another time. ''Maybe I'll return. Maybe I won't,'' he said. His smile returned at a snail's pace. Mullins departed with the other pirates.

After struggling again, Captain Hook relaxed. He closed his eyes for a moment. *I am a pirate. I am a gentleman* he thought. Captain Hook opened his eyes another time. *I will be deceased if I remain tied to this tree.*


	2. Chapter 2

Frowning another time, Captain Hook remembered his past. Moments with his mother and older brother. The young James Hook was always happy in his mother's arms. There were three reasons why he occasionally frowned. One reason was resting in darkness. The other reason was when his mother departed in order to run various errands. As for the third reason, James always dreaded his brother's plush crocodile. The crocodile's multiple teeth always caused him to tremble.

There was another memory. James smiled after his mother protected him from bees in his bedroom. He found himself in her arms. His safe place.

James glanced at the crocodile Jasper held. After scowling, he turned to his mother. ''Protect me from Jasper's crocodile,'' he said. James saw her smile. His eyes settled on the crocodile again. He continued to scowl.

Jasper smiled at his younger brother. He walked to his bed and lifted a plush dog. He approached James before he gave the dog to him. ''Here. You can cuddle the dog for as long as you wish, little brother,'' he said. He viewed James blinking a few times.

Mrs. Hook still smiled. ''My sons will always get along,'' she said.

The memory vanished as the adult Captain James Hook scowled another time. *Mummy was not alive to view me removing my brother's eye* he thought prior to another memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Midshipman James Hook's eyes widened after Captain Jasper Hook captured a ship. He viewed Jasper's men holding a struggling woman's arms. He gasped as soon as he recognized her dress with a wide brim hat. ''Cecilia?'' After approaching her, Midshipman James Hook frowned. He saw a scowl.

''I was going to be with my betrothed,'' Cecilia said. She ceased struggling. Her scowl remained. ''This is what I find?'' she wished to know.

Midshipman James Hook nodded at a snail's pace. ''I'm providing for you before we are married,'' he said to Cecilia. He saw tears in her eyes.

''There isn't going to be a wedding, James. A golden idol replaced me,'' Cecilia said. She heard Midshipman James Hook as he gasped. Many tears ran down Cecilia's face.

Frowning, Midshipman James Hook turned and abandoned the woman he almost married.

A few hours later, Captain Jasper Hook gave gold to his crew. He glanced at Midshipman James Hook's scowl after he parted with gold. Captain Jasper Hook frowned the minute his younger brother desired additional gold. He refused to part with extra gold. He continued to frown as Midshipman James Hook revealed a sword. *Another Hook won't take over* he thought.

Midshipman James Hook attacked Captain Jasper Hook. His sword contacted the latter's weapon repeatedly. He approached Captain Jasper Hook as he stepped back. Midshipman James Hook eventually found himself above deck. He continued to focus on Captain Jasper Hook. Nothing was going to prevent him from replacing the latter.

''I taught you well, little brother,'' Captain Jasper Hook said.

Midshipman James Hook used his sword to knock him down. He raised it above his head. Midshipman James Hook viewed Captain Jasper Hook's wide eyes. The latter was going to have one wide eye in a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Hook winced and refused to remember removing Captain Jasper Hook's eye. He remembered Cecilia's tears another time. Captain Hook's shoulders slumped. He closed his eyes for a few seconds.

*Cecilia, I'm sorr...* His shoulders slumped again after he opened his eyes. Captain Hook closed them another time. *If you loathe me.*

Captain Hook smiled for a moment. *You can materialize and do whatever you want to me. I'll suffer with you. Willingly.*

A sudden thoughtful expression formed on Captain Hook's face. *Perhaps you will forgive me, Cecilia. Perhaps you are willing to marry me. I will be a gentleman near you this time. I'll bow near you. You will be in my arms as I reveal my true emotions for you. My kiss* he thought.

Perhaps tears in Captain Hook's eyes were other ways to reveal his true emotions for Cecilia. He glanced at every star in the dark sky. He was curious for a moment.

*Please smile, Cecilia.* Another thoughtful expression materialized. *I wish to protect you now. I'll protect you from others wishing to harm you.* Captain Hook began to smile after a few seconds. *I will protect you from thunder. I'll even kiss your grave marker. Tag. You are it.*

Captain Hook imagined Cecilia's spirit trembling during thunder. He also imagined her wide eyes before she vanished.

Captain Hook glanced at stars again. He continued to smile. *We are worlds apart* he thought. Tears formed in Captain Hook's eyes. They streamed down his face for a few moments. Captain Hook's smile remained.

*Am I willing to end Cecilia's life if she suffers? Am I willing to capture her so she'll be happy?* Captain Hook frowned again before he nodded. *I should look ahead. I shouldn't look back.* He recalled other things about Cecilia. She always liked chocolate cake slices. He wondered about possible emotions if he was why Cecilia was injured. If she still lived.

*I don't loathe Cecilia. Perhaps her spirit will materialize and vanish before I reveal I cherish her* Captain Hook thought. A memory caused him to scowl. A memory of Peter Pan trapping him for fun. *If Cecilia materializes near the trap, I'll try to protect her. Cecilia will most likely be trapped with me. We'll suffer together.*

There was another memory. Cecilia was not present in it. The memory was of Captain Hook with Smee. Another scowl formed.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Hook was in one of Peter Pan's traps. He trembled with rage. He glanced at Smee as the latter smiled. *I am going to suffer while Smee smiles* he thought.

Another memory formed. Captain Hook smiled after his crew captured Peter Pan with the latter's companions and carried them in nets. He looked forward to forcing his enemies to wear chains on the Jolly Roger plank. Captain Hook began to sing and walk at the same time.

''Release us this instant!'' Wendy said as she scowled at Captain Hook. A sudden smile replaced her scowl. Wendy moved her finger from side to side. ''A gentleman doesn't harm others,'' she said. Wendy continued to smile after Captain Hook's song stopped. She watched as he looked back and frowned.

Captain Hook looked ahead. He began to sing another time. At least Wendy and her companions played various games before they were captured minutes ago. They were able to enjoy their final day alive. Captain Hook still refused to spare the lives of his enemies. A truce was not possible at all.

Captain Hook paused as soon as Smee dropped the net. He gasped after Peter and his companions flew far from him. His eyes settled on a sheepish Smee. His body trembled as he scowled.

''SMEEEEEE!''

A sheepish expression formed on Smee's face. A smile materialized the minute seven geese appeared. ''New friends,'' Smee said. His eyes widened after he and Captain Hook were pursued. ''A wild goose chase?'' He watched as Captain Hook looked back again and scowled.

''SMEEEEEEEEEEEE!''


	6. Chapter 6

Did Captain Hook wish to remember every single time Smee ran into different trees? He rolled his eyes and shook his head at a snail's pace. There was another memory of Smee. It wasn't the memory of him being happy to be tied near his captain.

Smee hid behind a tree as Captain Hook disguised himself as a wounded and sobbing woman. He focused on the latter's long wig, torn dress, actual tears, etc. *We'll trap Peter Pan. We'll force him to walk the plank. I remember Peter Pan capturing a flag. We will capture him,* he thought.

Smee smiled the minute Peter appeared and flew to Captain Hook. He stepped to one side of the tree. ''YOU'LL CAPTURE PETER PAN!'' he shouted. Smee's eyes widened after Peter flew far from Captain Hook. He was sheepish the minute a scowling Captain Hook approached him. He winced after the latter used his hook to bop him on the head repeatedly. His infinite punishment?

*I remember Peter Pan capturing me for fun. I also remember various pranks and games. It's not like Smee actually remembering something. He usually doesn't look where he is going.*

Captain Hook recalled his crew scowling after Smee reminded them that they were in hot water. At least Smee never summoned a vet or animal control near him. At least he usually tried to comfort the sobbing man.

New tears streamed down Captain Hook's face. There weren't others to comfort him.


	7. Chapter 7

*Jasper Hook perished first. Am I going to be reunited with my family in the spirit world?* Captain Hook thought. His shoulders slumped again. *I am a weak Englishman?* he thought.

Additional tears streamed down Captain Hook's face as he endured solitude.

THE END


End file.
